dcixfandomcom-20200214-history
Takumi
Takumi is the youngest prince of the kingdom of Hoshido and a Champion in Dimensional Clash IX. The younger brother of Ryoma, Takumi is a moody prince who is loyal to his nation. He is a veteran of Dimensional Clash who has been in Dimensional Clash 8, and is a friend of Genji. Appearance Takumi is a human with brown eyes and white-ish hair, with a long ponytail. He wears mainly blue clothing. Equipment & Abilities Equipment *Takumi has a sniper rifle. *He also has a Fujin Yumi/sniper rifle hybrid. Personality Constantly overshadowed by the talents of his older siblings, Takumi is thus, understandably, sometimes portrayed in a state of moody malcontent due to having developed a bit of an inferiority complex that he covers up, keenly desiring to receive recognition without being framed by the achievements of Ryoma and Hinoka. This fact alone serves as both a strength and a flaw; on one hand, this has spurred Takumi to be immensely diligent in his austere efforts to upgrade his abilities, which have made him a very skilled archer. This fact is evident in his supports with Mozu, where he disproves her doubts over his farming capabilities by tirelessly engaging in manual labor on the field. On the other hand, however, Takumi is known to be rather weak mentally due to the overwhelming inferiority complex that he harbors, a fact that is easily exploited and corrupted by Iago. The seething words of hatred that Takumi repeatedly utters while under the corruption's influence are very telling of the crushing inferiority that he feels, as they revolve around a desire to be stronger. His supports with several characters also highlight this; the conversations that he shares with Kiragi particularly exemplify this, where his immediate reaction to witnessing his son's stellar hunting skills at a tender young age is to experience jealousy at the possibility of him mastering the Fujin Yumi and eventually surpassing him. Iago is also able to twist his complex and desire for recognition into a sense of megalomania, as can be seen when Takumi is in a magic-induced trance during Birthright Chapter 10. There he declares that he should be the chosen one. Unlike his clear sense of inferiority, he does not exhibit any sign of megalomania outside of this scene, which is why it is uncertain whether this something he really feels or simply brought on by Iago's manipulation. Takumi is also known to be a very cautious person, a fact that is proven throughout the Birthright route, where he is suspicious of anyone from Nohr. One such instance that clearly proves this fact is when the Avatar makes the decision to allow Zola to accompany them to Nohr; refusing to place his trust in Zola, he makes it a point to remind the Avatar of the Dark Mage's treacherous attempt to kill both them and Sakura previously. Despite this, Takumi is known to be rather amiable and friendly towards those who have gained his trust. This fact is best proven through his supports with Leo, where he initially treats the latter with cold arrogance, only warming up to him upon learning that they share similar aspirations. Pre-Clash Biography Takumi is the third child of the Hoshidan royal family. In order to obtain other's recognition of his own strength, he has been perfecting his martial arts. His two retainers are Oboro and Hinata. If he achieves an S-Support with another character, he will have a son named Kiragi. Takumi has the potential of a good swordsman, but when he was miserably crushed by Ryoma during a sparring match, he chose to become an archer. He is very intelligent and learns things very quickly; even Ryoma acknowledges that Takumi's ability to formulate strategies is one of the best in the army, and during his supports with him, Ryoma asks him to study government so that after the war, as he would make an excellent advisor. Prior to the Avatar's decision in Chapter 6, the Avatar is accompanied by their Hoshidan siblings to the Hoshidan capital, where they meet Takumi. He is immediately skeptical of the Avatar because of their Nohr ties, although the others tell him that he warms up soon. After the Avatar's Ganglari explodes in the town square and Mikoto is killed by the Hooded Man, he blames them for her death, stating that if they never came she would still be alive. Despite this, the other siblings assure them that it was not their fault for the incident. With the death of the Queen and countless innocent Hoshidan lives, Takumi and the others head out to confront the Nohrian forces. Takumi traveled along with Undyne and Co. once he entered the clash, going through the same adventures as them, before separating. Just like Genji, he was invited to the nineth clash as a Champion to help them hunt down the Big Bads. Notable Actions Nirn Takumi started out by hunting in the forests of northern Cyrodil, before being attacked by an undead Bastion. A bullet shot his shoulder, leaving him crippled, but he managed to escape. He bumped into Reimu, who helped him and got him to southern Skyrim, in Helgen. Alphys helped Takumi recover afterwards. Takumi began to travel with Leo, Looker, and Reimu to help escort a family from Helgen to relatives in Hammerfell. After defending Solitude from an undead attack, he separated from Leo and Looker, traveling with Reimu while crying. Later, they hear news about James Claws depopulating the underground base. Sonic, Arkachurus, and more help them as they search for James. James later pounces on Takumi, but Sonic saves him from being killed. Takumi takes a chance to escape with the others and initiate the plan. Takumi aids in the battle against James in Elsweyr, before Claws is defeated. He is later briefly seen with Reimu, retrieving Suika from her drinking with Traschcanhead. Relationships Sakura Sakura is Takumi's younger sister. Sakura loves her big brother very much; however, Takumi and Sakura do not appear to be from the same continuity (for one thing, Sakura does not know what "video games" are). Oboro Oboro is Takumi's retainer; she harbors a slight crush on him, but professionally she is devoted to keeping him safe. She does not like the outbursts he has when he is possessed by the Silent Dragon. Since Takumi in Dimensional Clash is not the same as her Takumi, she feels a bit like her crush is just a coping mechanism. Reimu Hakurei Takumi's relationship with Reimu is mainly unknown, but he thanks her a butt ton for saving his life. Trivia *Takumi likes video games. *He always carries video game consoles with him. Category:Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Fire Emblem Category:Frogies Category:Player Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Archers Category:Hoshidans Category:Japanese Category:Royalty Category:Princes Category:Snipers Category:Veteran Category:Dead